


Umbrella

by insecureboyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureboyy/pseuds/insecureboyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You should call me Umbrella-Man."</p><p>"No, Dean."</p><p>"Buzzkill."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> WOW!
> 
> I haven't posted in awhile.. Crap.
> 
> Here you go X3

Dean always carried an umbrella with him. Why? He didn't know. He just.. Did.

Raining? Umbrella.

Somehow you get shot in the foot and got a limp? Umbrella.

Mycroft Holmes cosplay? You guessed it. Umbrella.

Man in a trenchcoat shivering to death in the pelting rain?

Umbrella.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sammy! Goin' out, tell Dad I'll be back in an hour or two!" He called out to his brother, Sam, who was sitting in his room, studying, as always.

He quickly grabbed his umbrella, and stepped outside, glancing around. It wasn't raining, but thunder rattled in the clouds. "Great.." He grumbled out, walking down the steps, his umbrella swaying by his side.

Jo had invited him over for studying, and she was his best friend. They hadn't hung out in a month or two, because he had to make sure Sammy was okay, whilst their dad was out drinking or hunting. So what did he do?

He promised to be there at 6pm sharp. Not 6:01, not 5:59, 6:00.

Making his way down the sidewalk, he practiced balancing on the curb, huffing each time he fell off. He finally looked up when thunder pounded in the air, and then?

Rain. Cold, wet, rain fell down onto his hair and freckled face. He quickly opened his umbrella, holding it above his head. He quickened his pace, glancing around as cars passed and people ran into their homes.

A little kid ran past him, giggling as his sister ran after him. He was carrying a doll, probably hers. He watched as they ran into the house, and all that was heard was a quick scream about "There's mud all over the rug!" and the door slammed close.

He yelped when he slammed into something hard. He looked up quickly, and came face to face with ocean blue eyes, which took him back somewhat, because how the hell did that get there?!

He blinked, taking a step back and eyeing the man. The blue eyes, the black sex hair, and a way too baggy trenchcoat. The man looked at him, and he seemed to be shivering.

Oh right. Raining.

"You need an umbrella?" He grinned, stepping next to him and holding the umbrella over their heads.

"Thank you." The man said, his gravelly voice hard to hear over the pelt of the rain.

"Your welcome!" Dean yelled back, and held out his hand to shake "Dean Winchester! Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach, and frisky women."

The man hesitated, but grasped his hand gently "Castiel.. I like.. Books."

"Castiel?"

"Castiel."

"Is Cas fine?"

"Yes, Dean, Cas is fine."

That's how he became best friends with the man in the baggy trenchcoat, whom he ended up standing outside with until 7, when the rain stopped. Now, an umbrella is held over their heads as they hold hands, the sound of rain, thunder, and wedding bells filling their ears.


End file.
